Prise d'Otage
by Xunaly
Summary: La défaite était amertume. La chute longue. Et il se laissait sombrer en silence vers l'inconnu, dépouillé de tout honneur. Chose honteuse au creux de la nuit.


**Prise d'Otage**

_KuramaxHiei_

* * *

><p>Hiei veillait. Les rares passages des véhicules ronronnants dans la rue du bas, les quelques passants insomniaques qui erraient sur les trottoirs sans destination précise, la fenêtre encore éclairée de l'appartement juste en face sur laquelle se découpait la silhouette agitée d'un inconnu nocturne... Il guettait en silence, le visage appuyé contre la vitre à l'affut de la moindre information visuelle ou sonore, prêt à réagir en conséquence si nécessaire. Fauve nocturne sur ses gardes inquiété par la plus infime des menaces : un geste trop rapide d'un ningen, un cri, un comportement suspect, une lueur sans origine clignotant dans l'obscur ciel... Ce monde qu'il méprisait avec tant d'arrogance semblait cette nuit plus dangereux que jamais. Toujours cette même peur incontrôlable qui survenait, ce sentiment impitoyable de faiblesse que sa nudité actuelle exacerbait. Et il ne lui servait à rien de se vêtir, de récupérer ses vêtements aux pieds du lit pour se couvrir... Inutile. Sous le tissu les traces demeuraient persistantes en un honteux témoignage de sa soumission. Répugnantes.<p>

Un soupir, soudain. Sa seule réponse fut un sursaut incontrôlé, preuve même de sa nervosité. Hiei ignora la faute, son attention se tourna tout entière sur l'intérieur de l'exiguë chambre plongée dans le noir. Il discernait cependant sans aucune difficulté la silhouette lovée dans les draps qui venait tout juste de s'agiter, en proie à quelques rêveries dont il ignorait tout. Comme à chaque fois Kurama avait glissé dans le sommeil rapidement, satisfait. Mais lui, Hiei, il étouffait en silence. Il sentait encore les brûlures gravées sur sa gorge, ses épaules, la prise trop forte sur ses hanches, l'humidité séchant sur ses lèvres et celle qui s'écoulait entre ses cuisses. Le nœud quelque part dans sa poitrine se fit insupportable. Hiei trembla, ses bras se refermant brusquement sur lui-même en une protection bien dérisoire. Ses soupirs douloureux moururent sur sa langue.

Tout en lui hurlait à la révolte avec une force déconcertante. Son sang bouillant réclamait vengeance et sa fierté de démon lui criait de prendre son épée pour trancher la gorge de l'immonde déchet qui avait osé le souiller au plus profond de lui-même, à ce ningen qui avait pris du plaisir à le soumettre pour le faire sien de la plus dégueulasse des manières. Hiei n'en fit rien. La voix demeurait quelque part en lui, celle qui murmurait d'une manière si ténue qu'il n'avait remarqué son existence que tardivement et surtout, celle qui protestait, révoltée par le cours tumultueux de ses pensées meurtrières. C'était cette même voix qui trouvait du réconfort dans la présence de Kurama à ses côtés et celle qui l'avait mené à cette situation où la honte le submergeait, plus persistante encore que celle d'être le fruit du péché d'une Koorime. Il s'entendait encore. Il s'entendait crier d'une manière si différente à celle causée par la douleur, avec cet accent désespéré si méprisable, alors qu'il perdait prise sur le contrôle de son corps, alors qu'il réclamait, s'agrippant inutilement dans l'espoir de ne pas sombrer. Un intolérable paradox : il haïssait l'acte humiliant mais sa haine était incapable de lutter contre le plaisir.

Hiei détestait perdre le contrôle sur lui-même. Entre les bras de Kurama il devenait vulnérable et quand il se décidait enfin à le relâcher il ne restait jamais rien de l'orgueilleux démon que des miettes misérables. Pourtant il laissait le Yôko le briser, dans son enveloppe humaine qui plus est ! Il le laissait le toucher alors qu'il détestait ça, sur les bras, sur le ventre, les lèvres et là...là. Il le laissait dire tous ces mots trop tendres qui lui étaient étrangers et qui lui semblaient aussi vains que dangereux. Il laissait Kurama l'aimer et il finissait même par en oublier la raison de sa si sage et dégradante soumission. Il se souvenait juste des visites qu'il avait rendu au démon entre deux patrouilles dans le Makkai, des après-midis passées au calme dans l'appartement ou, au contraire, mouvementées à se battre pour le plaisir dans des lieux désertés.

Il appréciait Kurama. Le Yôko était puissant, talentueux, brillant. Et puis il avait appris à respecter ce côté ningen, tout autant doué pour combattre mais aussi pour le comprendre sans devoir recourir aux mots. Il l'avait vu autrement, sans mépris, sans non plus cautionner pour autant sa manière d'être ou d'agir en fonction de ses sentiments qui l'amusait désormais plus que ne le contrariait. Et le temps avait filé. Kurama s'était comporté différemment en sa présence. De simples prémices qui s'étaient faits plus appuyés, des contacts tentés avec précaution pour ne pas éveiller sa méfiance, des regards avec cette flamme étrange tout au fond qui était alors totalement inconnue à Hiei...

Il ignorait tout de l'amour, de l'affection et du désir. Il ne se rassasiait que de violence et de sang. Il avait bien vu de ses propres yeux des démons cédaient à l'appel de la chair mais cela n'évoquait rien en lui que de la répugnance et du dégoût à entretenir un contact qui ne réclamait pour seul guide que les pulsions les plus primaires et pitoyables. Il avait méprisé l'acte mais Kurama y avait attaché de l'importance, bien qu'avec une approche différente encore, portée sur une tendresse qui lui était insupportable. Le jeune homme avait fini par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, Hiei avait sursauté. Kurama l'avait étreint plus fort, lui chuchotant des mots aux sonorités douces, et Hiei avait fui. Effrayé par un danger contre lequel sa puissance physique ne pouvait rien. Pourtant... Pourtant il était revenu. Des mois après, mais il était revenu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé le Yôko l'amener chaque fois davantage à se donner à lui ? Qu'avait-il fait de sa fierté, de sa solitude ? Pourquoi se soumettait-il ainsi au désir de Kurama alors que cela le rendait malade ?

Il n'en savait rien. Rien du tout.

Et Hiei se sentait stupide, aussi. Il imitait le jeune homme avec la maladresse de l'ignorance, s'abandonnant bien trop souvent à lui. Il ne parvenait même pas à retenir le nom de tous ces choses qui venaient s'échouer sur sa peau. Quand leurs lèvres se touchaient, qu'était-ce déjà ? Il avait oublié. Ce domaine lui restait trop étranger. Ce n'était pas le sien et ne le serait jamais. Il demeurait un péché, un mauvais présage qui traînait la mort et la douleur dans son ombre depuis les premiers jours de son existence, une naissance qui ne valait pas mieux qu'une erreur... Il ne comprenait rien à cet amour qu'évoquait Kurama. L'idée même que le Yôko puisse avoir une sorte d'affection pour lui semblait trop curieuse. Hiei était un démon cruel qui tirait plaisir de la souffrance des autres et ne vivait que pour croiser le fer dans une ascension vers la puissance sans fin. Il n'avait même plus de raisons valables de désirer survivre, d'objectifs réels.

Hiei appréciait Kurama mais la réciproque lui semblait improbable. Comme cette nuit encore, bien que le ningen l'ait étreint avec passion des heures durant. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'il ne lasse pas et continue de le couvrir de ce regard presque admirateur à chaque fois qu'il découvrait sa peau, caressant ses cicatrices les plus immondes avec une douceur paresseuse. Non, Hiei ne comprenait pas et il détestait se sentir aussi perdu. Il savait juste qu'il appréciait la compagnie du Yôko au point de venir le voir, de le laisser profiter de son corps sans protestation parce que cela le rendait heureux, de taire son malaise au creux de la nuit, à l'abri de tout regard...

Il ira se laver plus tard, avant que Kurama ne se réveille. Il frottera trop fort sa peau à vif. Puis il s'habillera tandis que le jeune homme ouvrirait les yeux, il acceptera son étreinte gardant pour lui sa révolte, son dégoût avant de partir pour le Makkai... Il fera tout ça, comme d'habitude. Mais maintenant, Hiei veut juste se laisser submerger par la honte.

Il avait fini par trouver plus fort que lui.

**Owari**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer Yoshihiro Togashi<p>

_Le visionnage des épisodes m'a apporté un sursaut d'inspiration. Parce que je n'imaginais pas Hiei succomber à une relation de cet ordre avec Kurama sans grand tumulte avec lui-même. _

_J'espère que la lecture fut instructive.  
><em>


End file.
